


Dragonic Destiny

by DragonousSenses



Series: Ishimondo Week 2021 [7]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Ishimaru, Dragon Slayer AU, Ishimondoweek2021, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28669692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonousSenses/pseuds/DragonousSenses
Summary: It seems not all dragons are alike...
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Series: Ishimondo Week 2021 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092098
Kudos: 11





	Dragonic Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> The final of the prompts for Ishimondo week!  
> * This Ishimaru is different from the normal Ishimaru so his reactions will be slightly different.

How many times was he going to have to sneak around like this? While he knew there wasn’t any other way for him to enter the village as he was it still hurt that he was forced into such a reclusive lifestyle due to the monster he turned into during the day. Which is why as he politely thanked the person running the shop and left with his purchase his heart nearly stopped as he saw what had to be another mercenary hired to kill him.

Not that he blamed them for trying to slay the beast he became but it was still horrifying that just as soon as he evaded one another would appear and drive him to seclude himself for longer and longer periods of time. It just never seemed to end and as he quickly dashed out of town and towards the tower he’d been forced to live in from his parents he knew that at some point he wouldn’t be able to keep running.

Those people... They had been getting more and more crafty... The last one had bedridden him for a good while and it was only just now that he had the strength to go and get food himself. His admittedly and understandably scared staff had had to do so recently and the look of utter relief when he’d sent them all back home... It still bothered him even now. He just wasn’t anything more than a burden.

Even the sight of the tower in the moonlight did little to lift his spirits as he went up to the door and made his way up the spiral staircase, his tail slinking out from under the cloak and curling around him as he placed the food down in the kitchen before falling onto the old bed nearby with a sigh and rumble. What point was there for a monster like him? All he did was cause trouble for everyone...

“There ya are! Figures ya’d hide in a place like this! Let’s get this over with.”

Did... Did he forget to lock the door? With the enormous man standing in his kitchen and pointing a sword at him it seemed he had and he could only gaze back at him in terror, suddenly rushing up the staircase behind him as the other yelled in surprise and came after him. Why hadn’t he been more careful!? Now this man was going to come after him and he knew this time he wouldn’t be able to get away. The fiery pain shooting up his leg from the last time proved that much.

He kept pushing himself though and eventually tumbled out onto the roof of the structure, breathing heavily as he pulled himself towards the other side. As deeply as he despised the beast he was he didn’t want to die so as the man attempted to attack him he rolled out of the way and used his tail to grip onto his arm and prevent him from moving to the other’s clear bewilderment.

Only to suddenly release him as a familiar pain surged through him and caused him to scream in agony. No... Was it really morning already? The growing brightness seemed to support that and as he fought to suppress the curse from taking effect he urged the man to run, his thin frame shaking as his size started to increase and his hands shifted. If there was one thing he would never forgive himself for it would be hurting him while a beast.

“W-what the hell?! I... I’m not leaving ya like this! Let me help ya!”

The roar that left him as he tried to speak only added to how horrible this situation had become and he gently pushed him with his head as he sobbed, pain and utter terror in his slited crimson eyes as he continued to transform into his more beastly state. He didn’t want to hurt him... He didn’t want to hurt anyone... He just... He wanted this to stop...

The clang of the other’s sword hitting the ground quickly caught his attention though and he let out a sound of pure confusion and quiet happiness as the other patted his snout, snuggling into the affection even as he felt himself slipping away. Why? Why was this man risking himself for someone like him? Surely it was better to end him now? He was going to-

“Ssh... Its okay... I’m not gonna hurt ya... Easy... I uh... I don’t know what the hell’s goin’ on but... I can’t jus’ leave ya like this so... Holy shit!!”

The yelp that left the man as the enormous dragon picked him up by the back of his clothes and carried him down into the tower echoed through the morning air, pure bewilderment on his face as he was gently pulled against his chest and coddled once the beast had settled himself. Strangely enough as terrified as Ishimaru was of himself in truth it seemed he was not as much of a danger as most believed him to be.

The way he was happily snuggling with the other along with the sounds he was making supported that much and the man could only gently pat at his snout as he tried to put together what was going on, chuckling softly as he licked at his cheek in response and gazing around the ancient structure for anything that could give him some sort of clue. It wasn’t hard to find either with the food from last night he’d bought still sitting on the table and the few amenities he had available to him despite the signs that he was of a royal bloodline with how decorated the place was.

Though it was hard to see more than that with how affectionate the dragon was being with him, the beast leaning over to curiously sniff at the food after awhile and expectantly staring at the man when he managed to break away and walk over to it. He didn’t have to wait long either as the other gently tossed him the meat and he gulped it down before nuzzling his head into the other’s side with a rumble.

“Uh... Yer welcome... Kiyotaka? That’s what its says on this pap-Whoa! I guess that’s yer name huh? I uh... I don’t know what made ya like this but... I’m sorry for earlier... I wasn’t expectin’ ya to be so nice to me... Ya don’t gotta worry bout that anymore though. I’ll find a way to make up for that so for now jus’ stick with me alright?”

The tiny little roar he let out in response before gently bumping his head against the other’s side was a sign that he agreed with those words and it seemed for the rest of the day that the other likely wouldn’t be able to go too far without him nearby, the loud thumping of his tail against the stone a sign of just how much he already trusted the other. It seemed that Ishimaru had finally found someone he didn’t need to hide from.


End file.
